AIM with bella and da' cullenslol
by serenarussell123
Summary: a series of really random AIMS!bella obsessed with spongebob...edward going nuts...? maybe....read and review...i suck at summaries...the story is way better! -serena xoxoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

AIM with bella and da' cullens…

AIM with bella and da' cullens…..lol!

My third fanfic! Lol! I love bein random so… I present to you ….AIM with bella and da' cullens…..lol!

-serena xoxoxo

I except ideas for random stuff….and I will use it! Just review! Plz!

Edward- edluvsbella

Bella- Klumzy

Alexandra- Midnarox

Serena- vampitude

Emmett- teddybear

Rosalie- 2hot2handle

Alice- born2shop

Jasper- mista J

Edluvsbella has signed on

Klumzy has signed on

Vampitude has signed on

Midnarox has signed on

Edluvsbella- Hey everyone!

Klumzy-GOOD MORNING PEOPLE OF BIKINI BOTTOM!

Midnarox- I think some ones on the edge of sugarhigh….

Vampitude- DARN SHE BLOWS!!

Midnarox- where are you?

Vampitude- I'M HANGIN WITH MA HOME SKILLET BISCUIT, BELLA S to the W-A-N!

Midnarox- plz don't tell me ur sugarhigh too!

Vampitude- WHY YES I LUV UR BLUE BALLET FLATS, THEY FLATTER YOUR FIGURE!

Edluvsbella- So, how do you wan to handle this…

Midnarox- what do you mean ME…?

Edluvsbella- Okay…fine….WE!

Midnarox- so…I think we both go over to Bella's house and try to mellow them out….

Edluvsbella- I guess that's all we can try to do…

Midnarox- meet you there in 5min.

Edluvsbella- K…bi

Midnarox has signed off

Edluvsbella has signed off

Vampitude- Hey jelly roll? Guess wut?

Klumzy- wut?

Vampitude- IDK!

Klumzy- LOL! That's funny!

Vampitue- Im Confuzzled!

Klumzy- stop using big words my limited knowledged brain can't handle the intensity!

Vampitue- ma lip gloss is poppin…!

Klumzy- uh huh….whateve serena…phst…lol! Jk!

Vampitude- that's lil'mama 2 you missy

Klumzy- fine then I'm….Mr. Dr. Professor Bella to u!

Vampitude- I think I hear Edward and Alexandra downstairs…

Klumzy- aaaaaaaaaah! It's the fuzz! Lets blow this popsicle stand….

Vampitude- WHAT U SAID!

Vampitude has signed off

Klumzy has signed off

Teddybear has signed on

2hot2handle has signed on

Teddybear- hey babe

2hot2handle- I cant fit into ma dress I just bought! WTF! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Teddybear- I'll get alice to help u!

2hot2handle- R U CALLING ME FAT!

Teddybear- NO…NO…uh…I was just suggesting help…

2hot2handle- So u think I'm slim?

Teddybear- Yes…

2hot2handle- thanx…g2g I'm goin shopping with Esme!

Teddybear- k

2hot2hanlde has signed off

Teddybear- and I'm alone….

Mista J has signed on

Born2shop has signed on

Edluvsbella has signed on

Midnarox has signed on

Vampitude has signed on

Klumzy has signed on

Teddybear- yay! Im not alone anymore!

Mista J- ooooooooookayyyyyyyyy…

Born2shop- no comment…at all

edluvsbella- we are never letting that happen again….

Midnarox- I agree….-shudder-

Klumzy- thnx Alexandra and Edward for coming over! That was fun!

Vampitude- ya, we have to do that again…!

Edluvsbella- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Never again!

Midnarox- I got ma keys ready and my jacket and shoes on…

Vampitude-….what was wrong with you guys coming over?

Midnarox- don't you two remember anything….

Vampitude- ya…we played hide and go seek…we beet ur butts at twista… we did karaoke….and then…I cant remember anything except for crashing on the couch with bella and waking up with a hangover feeling…

Klumzy- ya….afta that I cant remember anything…

Edluvsbella- you guys were playing girls gone wild with ur shirts when we came over…. Thank got u had bras on…-shudder-

Midnarox- ya…then we played hide and go seek, you both puked on Charlie….then you both started dancing and singing TWISTA TIME! So we played twista with u…

Edluvsbella- ya…and then serena sand milkshake on karaoke…bella sang Barbie girl…and then you two crashed on the couch….

Vampitude-….WOW

Klumzy- LOL! Srry guys….

Teddybear- LOL! Was bella and serena sugarhigh again….i wish I was there!

Edluvsbella- it was terrible…-shudder-

Born2shop- not again……I'm gonna go shop….peace!

Born2shop has signed off

Teddybear- wow…she gets bored easily….

Edluvsbella- do u want to go to the meadow

Klumzy- sure…

Vampitude- awwwwwwwwwwww…so cute…sniff

Edluvsbella has signed off

Klumzy has signed off

Vampitude- lets go get some mountain lion!

Midnarox- k….full speed to da forest homey g!

Vampitude- lol…k see ya there in 2.

Midnarox- k!

Vampitude has signed out

Midnarox has signed out

Teddybear- lets go wrestle! Ten bucks I can beat ur butt!

Mista J- UR ON!

Teddybear has signed off

Mista J has signed off

Lol….thats the first chapter…plz review! Plz!!

I luv all of ya'll!

-serena xoxoxo

I would like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Plz!


	2. Chapter 2 sugar games

AIM with bella and da' cullens…lol…

AIM with bella and da' cullens…lol…..

Thanx for reviewing again!

Love ya'

-serena xoxoxox

Chapter 2-

Edward edluvsbella

Bella klumzy

Serena vampitude

Alexandra midnarox

Alice born2shop

Rosalie 2hot2handle

Emmett teddybear

Jasper mista J

Cristina cristiano

Esme- mothergoose

Carlisle- operator

Vampitude has signed on

Cristiano has signed on

Vampitude- hey cristina!

Cristiano- yo yo yo! Wuz up doggey dog!

Vampitude- r u calling me a werewolf…..-taps foot-

Cristiano- no…I just said what I was thinking of at the time…and it happened to be gangsta…lol…

Vampitude- ooh! Ooh! I wanna play this game!

Midnarox has signed on…

Midnarox- hey guys! Whatcha doin?

Vampitude- playing a random game…all you have to do is call out the first thing that comes into ur head!

Midnarox- oooh! Sounds like fun…lol…

Vampitude- JOLLY RANCHERS!

Midnarox- HOLY GODESSES OF HYRULE!

Vampitude-……………

Midnarox- wut….okay so im obsessed…

Vampitude- whateves…lol…

Cristiano- MANCHESTER UNITED!

Vampitude- EDWARD!

Edluvsbella has signed on

Edluvsbella- ya?

Vampitude- cool…….he heard….

Edluvsbella- whatcha doin…?

Vampitude- (sigh) we are saying the first things that come into our heads…

Edluvsbella- cool….i'll play

Vampitude- you can go first…we're starting a new game cuz u joined…

Edluvsbella- k……

Edluvsbella- KILLING JACOB BLACK!

Vampitude- u really have an in for him don't cha

Edluvsbella- yeah…I HATE HIM!

Edluvsbella has changed screen name to: edhatesdog!!

Edhatesdog!!- there….i think I've made my point

Cristiano- LIVERPOOL!

Midnarox- MIDNA!

Vampitude- COWS!

Midnarox- LINK!

Cristaino- DIMITAR BERBARTOV!

Edhatesdog!!- MOUNTAIN LION!!

Vampitude- SHIBA INUS!

Midnarox- ZELDA!

Cristiano- BLACKBURN!

Edhatesdog- BEAR!

Teddybear has signed on…

Teddybear- OOH! WHERE?

Edhatesdog- NVM

Teddybear has signed off…

Vampitude- WHIPPED CREAM!

Midnarox- IMP!

Cristiano- ROBBIE KEANE!

Midnarox- im bored….

Vampitude- me too…lets do something else…

Born2shop has signed on…

Born2shop- lets do makeovers!

Vampitude, midnarox, cristiano, edhatesdog- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Vampitude has signed off

Midnarox has signed off

Edhatesdog has signed off

Cristiano has signed off

Born2shop- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……

Mothergoose has signed on

2hot2handle has signed on

Mothergoose- WINDEX SMELLS GOOD –sniff-

Mothergoose has signed off

Operator has signed on…

Operator- have you seen your mother? She stole the windex and wont stop smelling it!

Born2shop- ……………….no I don't know were she is………………….

Operator- just great…

Operator has signed off….

2hot2handle- do you want to go shopping?

Born2shop- DUH! WOOHOO! LETS GO!

2hot2handle has signed off

Born2shop has signed off

Vampitude has signed on…

Midnarox has signed on…

Edhatesdog has signed on…

Vampitude- is it safe…..?

Midnarox- I think so….

Edhatesdog- I think were okay no….but keep an eye out…

Vampitude- where's cristina?

Midnaorx- IDK

Edhatesdog- we were to late for her…-sniff-

Vampitude- oh no… alice got to her first…..

Midnarox- atleast we don't have to go shopping…

Vampitude- I know… I would hate to be the sacrifice for the shopping and makeover trip with alice..

Edhatesdog- totally….

Klumzy- I LIKE SUGAR!

Vampitude- LOL! Shes sugar high….

Klumzy- serena, Alexandra… come over… I don't want to be sugarghigh alone…

Vampitude- cool! Im on my way….im calling for back up!

Midnarox- NO no! don't back up!

Vampitude- lol….i love the traveocity commercial….

Midnarox- r u coming or what?

Vampitude- yah!

Midnarox has signed out

Vampitude has signed out

Klumzy- woohoo! Sugar buddies!

Klumzy has signed out…

Edhatesdog- OMG! NOT AGAIN!

Edhatesdog has signed out…

Lol…that's ma second chapter…hope you liked it….. plz review!...PLZ!

-serena

xoxoxox


	3. pixie stix, pucca, and whosline

Aim with Bella and the Cullens…

Aim with Bella and the Cullens…..lol….

Bella- klumzy/iluvpucca

Edward- edluvsbella/edhatesdog

Emmett- teddybear/gangstaboi

Rosalie- 2hot2handle

Jasper- mistaJ

Alice- born2shop

Serena- vampitude/ abyosgirl

Lucas- lucas+serena

Alexandra- midnarox/iluvgaru

Alexander- goth-a-licious

Jacob- homedog

Esme- mothergoose

Carlisle- operator/jimcarrey

Cristina- imhot

Link- sugardaddy

Midna- princess

Klumzy has signed on…

Vampitude has signed on..

Midnarox has signed on…

Klumzy- hi guys!

Vampitude- hola!

Midnarox- yo!

Klumzy- guess what?

Vampitude- wut?

Klumzy- u know those oversized pixie stix?

Midnarox- OH! I LUV THOSE!

Klumzy- I have a truck coming to drop them off now…

Vampitude- a truck?

Klumzy- ya! I won a life time supply of over sized pixie stix…!

Midnarox- would u by any chance need help getting rid of those?

Vampitude- ya, we could help…

Klumzy- come on over! They're here!

Vampitude- woohoo!

Midnarox- YAH!

Alexandra and serena go to bella's and eat the life time supply in 2 hours and then get back on im at bellas(each on their own laptops…)

Klumzy- IM LOOPY IM LOOPY IMLOOPYLOOPY LOOPY

Vampitude- THAT WAS THE BEST SHOW EVA!

Midnarox has changed screen name to iluvgaru…

Iluvgaru- YAH! I LIKED THE NEW PUCCA EPISODE ( runs up to the TV screaming)- I LUV U GARU!

Sugardaddy has signed on…

Goth-a-licious has signed on…

Sugardaddy- I though that u luved me Alexandra? –sniff-

Goth-a-licious- hold up! Forget about link and garu…what about me? Im ur boyfriend for crying out loud! I luv u!

Iluvgaru- I still love u!

Goth-a-licious- good enough for me…luv ya! Peace…

Sugardaddy- and me…-sniff-

Iluvgaru- I still luv too!

Suagrdaddy- YAY!

Goth-a-licious has signed off…

Sugardaddy has signed off…

Klumzy has changed screen name to pucca123…

Vampitude has changed screen name to Abyosgirl

Iluvgaru- that was an awesome whos line is it anyways wasn't it?

Abyosgirl- ya! Le gasp- we should play whos line is it anyways….

Pucca123- ya! And we could get everyone else to play!….

Abyosgirl- to the secret layer!

Puccagirl- yes, to the layer!

Iluvgaru- uh….what layer…..

Pucca123- uh…idk…the kitchen?

Abyosgirl- to the kitchen!

Pucca123- the kitchen!

Iluvgaru- yes!

Abyosgirl- muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Tbc-

(tbc- to be continued…)

hope u like this chapter, I also wan to the my reviewers, and one in particular, midna3452, she helped a lot with the random ideas for this story!

So thanx!

-serena


End file.
